We propose to study the metabolism of chondroitin-4-sulfate in the pericellular pool of LDL receptor-defective human fibroblasts cultured "in vitro". Additionally, we intend to investigate the role of chondroitin-4-sulfate, chondroitin-6-sulfate, and highly sulfated plasma glycosaminoglycans in the metabolism of LDL in normal human fibroblasts cultured "in vitro".